


Ржавая ель

by Lienin



Series: Сборник исполнений с фестов [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, loss of magical abilities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Жизнь потерявшей способности легилимента Куинни.





	Ржавая ель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для блиц-тура "Вангование по трейлеру" в группе Fantastic Beasts Movieverse Fest на дайри по заявке "A+ Куини (по любой причине) теряет свои способности легилимента. И учится жить без этой страховки".
> 
> OST: John Williams - A Window to the Past

В Сандерсе отвратительно тепло и солнечно. Необычная погода для этой части штата, где с неба воды падает больше, чем способны вместить все окрестные озёра. И тучи на небе проиграют в соревновании по хмурости с лицами здешних не-магов.

Лёгкий ветерок треплет кроны тонких деревьев, в беспорядке растущих на склоне, переворачивает нанесённые ураганом на той неделе ветки — чёрные, скрюченные, как руки мертвецов. Как пузырьки в желе, так в воздухе висят, медленно планируя вниз, хвоинки стремительно ржавеющей ели, посаженной дедом.

— Хочешь, я принесу тебе какао?

Куинни дёргается так, будто над ухом у нее, по меньшей мере, взорвали хлопушку.

— Я же просила не подходить со спины! — резко и зло бросает она, оборачиваясь через плечо. Тина стоит в дверном проёме, между ними целая веранда. Но Куинни теперь все звуки кажутся резкими и слишком близкими.

— Прости, — опускает голову Тина, пряча взгляд. — Куин, прости, пожалуйста.

Теперь стыдно уже Куинни. «Тина не виновата», — повторяет она себе, как мантру, которую необходимо выучить наизусть, чтобы пройти по горячим углям не чувствуя боли. «Тина не виновата».

— С двумя ложками сахара. Можно? — она выдавливает из себя улыбку, и сестра расцветает на глазах, тут же торопливо возвращаясь на кухню.

Куинни знобит. На шерстяной плед, которым укрыты её ноги, падает рыжая хвоинка. Нужно отыскать в книгах рецепт снадобья от грибков, пока дерево совсем не захирело.

В принесённом сестрой какао горкой плавает маршмеллоу, и Куинни помешивает напиток ложечкой, пока они не расплавляются в бесформенную сладкую белую массу.

— Мистер Грейвз прислал сову. Он заглянет на ужин.

— Хорошо, — безучастно кивает Куинни. Тина опирается поясницей о перила веранды. На безымянном пальце поблёскивает изящное кольцо. Ей бы сейчас в идиллический Дорсет, где даже в октябре можно найти цветущий ятрышник, ждать Ньюта из очередной поездки, а не прозябать здесь, в этом доме под сенью окутанных вечными туманами гор.

— Может, почитаем что-нибудь перед ужином? Помнишь, как в детстве? Я нашла на чердаке старые сборники «Сказок Сэма из Джерси».

— Я подумаю, ладно? — Куинни старается, чтобы у неё был расслабленный взгляд. — Сейчас я бы хотела ещё немного посидеть здесь.

До захода солнца ещё много времени, но длинные тени деревьев уже падают на восток.

Тина уходит. Старые половицы скрипят под шагами. Раньше Куинни знала, что сейчас войдёт сестра, ещё до того, как поворачивалась дверная ручка. Мысли Тины проносились мимо стройными рядами, как марширующие солдаты, которых Куинни как-то видела в детстве. А мысли Ньюта можно было сравнить с пёстрым вышитым платком. На первый взгляд — непонятное яркое месиво, но стоит проявить смекалку, как тут же улавливаешь общий сложный узор. В этом они были похожи со старшим братом, только у узора Тесея изнанка не совпадала с лицевой.

В глазах профессора Дамблдора Куинни виделась спокойная и непроницаемая озёрная гладь. А Геллерт Гриндевальд…

Куинни сжалась. Её сотрясала мелкая лихорадочная дрожь.

Три континента, восемь стран, два десятка целителей — и все развели руками. «Ваша проблема не имеет аналогов в нашей практике, мисс Голдштейн, но мы свяжемся с вами, если что-то найдём», — деликатные гонцы приносили дурные вести. Куинни была кошкой, которой из любопытства или извращённого научного интереса не просто обломали усы, но опалили мордочку, лишив их возможности отрасти.

В первые несколько дней она едва понимала, где она и что находится вокруг, натыкаясь на стены и сшибая мебель. Потом ждала, что дар вот-вот вернётся, отрицая. Наивная. Ох, сколько гнева она выплеснула на сестру и Ньюта, сколько ни в чём не повинных чашек перебила, а после, колдуя над осколками, чувствовала, как густое и тёмное нарастает внутри. Целители ничем не могли ей помочь…

У подножия склона возникает фигура в светлом осеннем плаще. Куинни встаёт, сбросив на пол тёплый плед и расправив платье. Что ж. Ещё один ужин, который нужно просто пережить. Она уже выбрала пароход, который доставит её в Индию. На первое время денег хватит, а там она что-нибудь придумает.

— Куинни, — вежливо кивает ей мужчина.

— Мистер Грейвз, — едва удаётся сфокусировать взгляд на его любимом тёмно-синем шарфе.

— Можно Персиваль, — в который раз повторяет он. — Мы же не на работе.

Куинни всё равно.

Со стороны, наверно, их ужин можно назвать типичным застольем в компании дальнего родственника: много общих разговоров, немного неловкости. Ширма. Белый бесформенный чехол, спрятавший под складками искусный инструмент, звуков которого Куинни больше не могла услышать.

Она ссылается на духоту и возвращается на веранду. По земле тянутся щупальца тумана, ржавая ель под немилосердным ветром вот-вот растеряет последние остатки былого великолепия.

Куинни хочется выть.

— Здесь очень красиво, — мистер Грейвз проходит вперёд и прислоняется к подпирающему крышу столбу, прежде чем заговорить. — Особенно вечером.

— Да, — кивает Куинни, наблюдая за перекатами листьев на ветру.

— В Аврорате открылась экспериментальная программа, — мистер Грейвз не любит ходить кругами, когда того не требует положение и ситуация. Куинни никогда не удавалось читать его мысли с той же лёгкостью, что мысли сестры, Якоба или любого другого человека. В этом они с Гриндевальдом схожи. — Будем обучать авроров Легилименции и Окклюменции. Пока взяли троих. Может, ты захочешь присоединиться?

Каждую ночь перед сном Куинни задумывалась — а может попробовать? Да, она больше не увидит чёткую и ясную картину чужих мыслей, только образы, эмоции, покрывшиеся патиной воспоминания. Но стоило перевернуться на другой бок, как страх сжимал тисками горло. А что, если так ничего не получится?

— Скажи, пожалуйста, как что-нибудь надумаешь, — мягко завершает свой монолог мистер Грейвз, оставляя её в одиночестве.

Куинни возвращается в кресло, набрасывает плед на плечи и сидит так, пока на небе не зажигаются яркими фонарями звёзды, а в глубине леса не затягивают песню ночные птицы.

Тина заснула над незаконченным письмом Ньюту прямо в маленькой гостиной. Камин потух, а ночи уже не такие тёплые, и Куинни укрывает сестру пледом, отставляя чернильницу и пергамент, чтобы во сне их случайно не сбили рукой. Мистер Грейвз, по настоянию Тины, занял бывшую родительскую спальню на втором этаже. Через щели в неплотно прикрытой двери было слышно, как глубоко и размеренно он дышит после принятого сонного зелья.

На полу в её комнате разбросаны подушки и какие-то ленты. Куинни перешагивает через них, опускаясь на жёсткий матрас. На тумбочке рядом тускло поблёскивает волшебная палочка.

— Акцио, одеяло!

От серо-голубой ткани едва уловимо пахнет лавандой. А в детстве бельё пахло мятой. Мама очень её любила.

Куинни поворачивается на бок, утыкаясь носом в подушку и поглаживая кончиками пальцев лежащую рядом палочку. Гладкий перламутр холодит подушечки и дарит чувство контроля. Того же порядка, что её выбор между: принять предложение мистера Грейвза и оставить всё как есть.

Утром она встаёт раньше всех и спускается на кухню. Движения её палочки резкие, дрожащие, профессор Заклинаний за такое снизил бы баллы на годовом экзамене, но в этом старом доме на самом западе страны за ней наблюдает только принёсшая газету сова.

Вторым просыпается мистер Грейвз. Сонное зелье работает, как часы. И после него чувствуешь себя отдохнувшим, и даже не зеваешь в столь ранний час.

— Доброе утро, Куинни, — привычно вежливо произносит он, садясь за стол и открывая газету. Куинни уверена, там как всегда пишут о внутренней политике, о международной политике и о чудодейственных силах нового бальзама для волос Флимонта Поттера.

— Доброе утро, — кивает Куинни и, подумав, добавляет, — Персиваль.

Он тут же откладывает газету и ждёт, что она скажет дальше.

— Я принимаю ваше предложение, — выпаливает она на одном дыхании и тут же замолкает, только взглядом бегает от спокойно лежащих поверх газеты рук до расслабленных плеч и смотрящих куда-то поверх неё карих глазах. Это, наверно, задумчивость?

— Потому что? — спрашивает он, чуть прикрыв глаза. Подозрения? Усталость? Хочет кофе вместо чая?

— Мне надо… Я хочу… То есть… — язык заплетается, нужные слова никак не приходят в голову. — Нужно же что-то делать…

Она опускает взгляд, чтобы успокоить дрожь в ладонях, всё ещё крепко сомкнутых вокруг волшебной палочки, а когда поднимает — на кухню уже входит зевающая в кулак растрёпанная Тина.

— У вас во дворе, — Персиваль потягивается, разминая мышцы. На его лице едва заметная улыбка, — больная ель. Как насчёт того, чтобы заняться бедняжкой, пока совсем не захирела?

— И правда, — отвечает Тина, — давно пора. Кажется, котёл в подвале вполне себе цел, и что-то из ингредиентов осталось...

Куинни наблюдает за улыбкой на лице Персиваля, которая и не думает исчезать. «Это означает счастье», — наконец, решает она.


End file.
